


A Bouquet of Adonis Vernalis and Ambrosias

by crystalized_violet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableist Language, Eventual Shipping!, F/F, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, cas is my nervous bby, offensive terms, parental/family issues, protect castiel 2k15, will maybe add more warnings later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalized_violet/pseuds/crystalized_violet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had never really felt at home with his parents, so when an opportunity to live with his sister, Anna, arises, he jumps on it immediately- flying over to an apartment in Antelers, OK. There, he begins to explore his own personality, and his relationships, becoming more at peace and happier than he's ever been. However, with various levels of discrimination and a critiquing student body, will he be able to overcome his nervous disposition and be happy with his friends, or will Cas continue to stay a background character in even his own life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Adonis Vernalis and Ambrosias

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo! my name is violet (but i'd prefer to be called vii [pronounced vy!] or seven thankyou!) and this is my first ever fanfiction! i'm super nervous so please be nice! enjoy my take on highschool destiel c:  
> (btw! this fic is gonna be focused through cas [second person i think?] unless stated otherwise!)

His fingers lightly tugged on the wire of his earphones, gently playing with them as he waited for landing, music resonating in his eardrums extremely quietly as to hear the pilot's stern voice booming over the intercom- a rehearsed  _"thank you for flying with us today"_  was spoken before the announcement for the plane's descent.

A sigh passed the dark haired teen's lips, the unpleasant beginnings of nervousness beginning to settle in his stomach, the knot becoming bigger and bigger and bigger and  _bigger_  with each passing moment, thinking  _who will be my friends? who'll actually like to hang around the weird new kid?_  and to him, these thoughts were perfectly justified, considering back at his old highschool he was sort of like a background character in a movie, if you wanted to go with that metaphor.

He sinks back into his rigid chair, shifting for comfort. Guilt slowly faded into the mix, because c'mon,  _he had friends._  Decent ones, as far as he was concerned, but the whole time it felt like he was never even there- like he was just a back-up pal that you could waste time with if you were denied the plans you wanted, even though he knew that wasn't true. Christ, what was wrong with him?

New school, new start. At least, that's what his big sister kept saying over the phone as she reassured him that Antelers, Oklahoma "was a nice goddamn place, okay?"

Castiel Novak- dark hair, cerulean blue eyes (his only nice feature, if you were to ask him), a hint of stubble that he swore he shaved off before his flight. Average build, average everything, really. And it was today that this average guy was taking a flight to his new town- new  _home,_  he reminded himself - in Antelers, Oklahoma. It wasn't that he minded much about leaving, it was just the process of it that was excruciatingly tedious. His stuff would be shipped in the mail to his big sister's house soon, but it would take a while.

Another sigh passed his lips. He'd have to do a lot of laundry since he only brought a small portion of his clothes. Great.

His admittedly pessimistic train of thought was interrupted by the rumble of the plane, and his fingers struggled in his pocket against the wires and fabric to turn up the music.

This was going to be a hassle.

* * *

The vehicle slowed down to a halt, the bus driver calling for those who needed to get off at this stop, which had Cas rushing to rip out his earphones and raising an nervous hand. The driver stood up and motioned for him- and him only, seeing as this was nobody else's stop - and hopped off the bus, the teen following after reaching for his backpack. After the business of getting his belongings and idly watching the bus drive away, it was only a matter of navigation until he had finally reached his new home.

_"New home"_. That sounded foreign.

Once again, a sigh blew softly through his parted lips, the knot from earlier festering in his stomach.

He hasn't seen his sister in ages, one passive-aggressive Thanksgiving visit god knows many years ago and that was it. Ever since she ( _luckily_ ) moved away from his ridiculously strict and religious family he's been the one they take their frustrations out on, making the atmosphere horribly stuffy and formal. Cas constantly blessed the law for allowing kids to move out at sixteen, although he's going into Junior year at Antelers at seventeen thanks to some "personal family issues". Though those issues were less remarkable compared to the reason why his sister Anna was kicked out the house, he guesses.

With a shake of his head and a sudden burst of conviction, Cas began to find his way to his sister's apartment, switching to one of Croatoan's best albums for a most likely confusing journey.

* * *

One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks. Four kn- the door flung open into his face.

"Heyyy!" An exciteable voice boomed from the doorway.

"Heyyy..." A nasally groan replied, Cas holding a hand to his red nose.

And there she was, Anna Milton Novak. Bouncy red hair, flecks of darker brown mixed in with her hazel eyes, the same smile she always flashed at him. Cas felt a wave of comfort immediately wash over his tense frame, face softening and attempting to smile at her, even though he's bitter about getting slammed in the face with a door. (Did she  _really_  need to find an apartment that had a door that opened outwards?)

Anna, still wide-eyed and surprised, of course, just shook her head. "Man, I'm as shocked as if Rudolph himself came knockin' on my door," Her hand shot out to push away Cas' and grab at his nose with a giggle, "not that there's much difference now." The teen shot her a glare. "Just kiddin'." A genuine, gentle smile washed over her face. "C'mere kiddo.

Castiel was not reluctant to hug her, instead, immediately immersing himself in the familial warmth he didn't get from his parents. Anna wrapped her slender arms around his taller torso, patting his back a few times before giving it a rub.

"You been good?"

"Yes."

"You here to stay?"

"...Yes."

"You glad to be outta there?"

A strained sigh of relief. " _Yes._ "

"One more question-" Anna pulled away just enough to look him in the face, a wry smile pulling at her features, "you cause 'em trouble?"

Cas faltered for a moment before hesitantly offering an "of course", a grin beginning to tug on his own face. Anna gave more exciteable pat before hopping into her apartment, yelling a quick "come on!" over her shoulder. Cas flashed a grimace before hurriedly grabbing his suitcase, putting it near the doorfame before closing it.

Anna's home looked cozy- it looked like her own personal space and some major part of Castiel felt like he was intruding. The more selfish part of him, however, thanked god that Anna was more then welcoming him into her house, and  _to stay_ , at that.

Honestly though, the place reeked of geek, and security. Ever since getting kicked out of the house, he guesses that it would be perfectly normal to change a space that you literally owned to suit your own needs.  Needs, for Anna, being comfort. Blankets were strewn everywhere, puffy pillows on the sofa, fairy lights hung around most doorframes. The apartment was oozing with personality, and the snugness of the place was just so overwhelming in such a good way. The flight had started to take its toll on Cas, and he was enveloped by the warmth of his sister's home, letting out a silent yawn, tiny tears prickling his eyes before Cas blinked them away and let out a contented hum. A voice called out from the small kitchen in the next room- "You tired?"

"Mm." He hummed again as a half interested reply, instead, curiously scanning the rest of the hallway as he popped his head round into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow when Anna looked at his expectantly over her shoulder, leaning upwards towards a higher cupboard.

"Yes?"

"You wanna go make yourself comfy?" She wondered, plopping back on her heels once she reached the jar of... curry sauce? Castiel faltered, stuttering out a hesitant "uhh-" before Anna laughed, walking over to pat his shoulder, putting the curry onto the side as she did so. "S'upstairs, the room with the big 'guest' poster on it. I suppose you could rip that off and throw it in the trash now if you wanted." Anna explained with a grin, walking back to the stove with a skip in her step. She turned around when she realized he was still stood stiff in the doorway.

"Hey- go! Shoo!" She made a 'go away, pest' motion with her hand. "As  _excited_  as I am to see my  _darling_  little brother, he deserves some sleep after his long,  _exhausting_  flight." she mocked, watching Castiel roll his eyes. "I'll wake you up when the curry's done." The redhead nodded to him, turning back to her looming cupboards. Castiel only hoped she had a stepping stool somewhere to assist her.

Turning around and shuffling back into the narrow hallway, the teen grabbed his suitcase from the door on the way up to the stairs, plush carpeting underneath his feet reminding him that he really needed to take his shoes off once he got to his room, lest Anna murder him. Probably. At least, that's what used to happen when he walked in her room back at home weari-

_Home. That's a mistake._ Castiel mentally reprimanded himself. It's not a home to him, or, well, it only felt like it when Anna still lived there. It was so cold there compared to the welcoming warmth of Anna's apartment, so strict and stuffy, so uncomfortable. Just thinking about it brought a deeply set frown to his face, and what do you know, he's in front of the door with the 'guest' sign on, sloppily written in sharpie on some crumpled cartridge paper. Cas gently peels back the two bits of tape holding it on, before removing it completely, and despite himself a smile grew on his face. His new room. Away from  _them_ , away from everybody else.

He carelessly shoved his suitcase to the side with his foot, examining the room. Again- small,  _cozy_. Just like everywhere else in Anna's place, and the realization again pulled a satisfied smile onto the dark haired adolescent's face.

He flopped onto the bed, kicking his shoes off, and the world became lost to Castiel, only one hazy, silly thought floating around his head as he soon joined dreamland-

What kind of apartment has  _two_  floors?

**Author's Note:**

> wow well i hope you enjoyed reading that, and are intrigued about what's to come next! (huge hint: eventual destiel)  
> ;3 i've got a lot of this planned out, so i hope i can stay constantly motivated on this- thankyou ever so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [Anna is Castiel's big sister (and may be a tad OOC?), and i've gone with their human vessel names for accuracy. There's a reason Anna has left Castiel's home that's different to Cas', and will be revealed later in the story!]


End file.
